Harry Potter and The Treasure of Magic
by Mad Eagle 1
Summary: A reincarnated boy Ivan Mason's journey into the magical world of Harry Potter..


Twilight glows with a light golden color as the sunset slowly disappears from the horizon of Grand House, 6 King's Road, London.

It is a classic English style villa, Spacious, Bright and Stylish

The three-story wall is covered with creeping ivy, the roof is covered with beautiful brown tiles, the grass and the flower bed in the yard were all neatly organized, a luxury Bentley car was parked outside the garage.

It was a gorgeous sunset picture, serene and tranquil.

On the third floor balcony, a dark-haired boy is looking at an owl and can not tell the difference between it and any other owl.

Ivan Mason Looked blankly at the owl with eyes full of curiosity. The owl is not extraordinary, it is just like any other bird that can be found in any other home, but on its talons was a brown envelope composed of thick parchment.

Ivan has a peculiar feeling that the letter is for himself.

But he is not sure how to get it because the owl seems to want to get some kind of reward for itself and then it will be willing to hand over the letter.

"Hello there."

Ivan said hello, trying to communicate with the other though it made him look silly.

"Hooo~"

The owl gently shouted, tilting its head looking at the boy's brown pupils, on full alert.

"Do not be nervous, I hold no ill will."

Ivan tried to make his voice sound pleasant, he slowly extended his right hand, "I think the letter at your feet is written to me."

As he was about to voice his words, he was interrupted by a loud shout from downstairs. "My bibiche, are your ready, we're already halfway out the door."

Then there was a sound of someone coming upstairs.

"oops, it's my mother, I can not let her see you!"

Ivan suddenly snapped back to his senses, and refused to try to communicate with the owl further, he swung his right hand to try to drive it away.

"Hooo!" The Offended owl hurried aside.

"Sorry, my mom is terrified of all kinds of birds, big and small, she sees them as the devil incarnate" Ivan waved his hand while hurriedly explaining, "you have to get out of here!"

It seems that Ivan's unwarranted move, finally convinced the owl, this boy will not give you anything to eat. A second later it fluttered its wings and flew up to peck Ivan while throwing the letter to his feet.

"Ow!"

Ivan shouted a painful cry while watching the owl fly out of the balcony like a whirlwind, disappearing from his eyes.

Before his mother came in, he bent down and picked up the envelope under his feet, written in emerald green ink it clearly read: third floor, 6 King's Road, Little Surrey, Surrey, Mr. Ivan Mason.

"This letter, as well as that owl just… …"

Ivan narrowed his eyes, in front of these obviously peculiar things, let him fell a deja vu familiarity.

"Ivan, we have to be faster, your father has been waiting for us in the car." A well dressed middle-aged woman came in with a slightly serious tone and said, " It is insulting to be late for someone's first visit."

"Got it, Mom."

Ivan did not have time to ponder, she did not pay attention to the envelope stuffed in his pants pocket.

Their family had a small family gathering tonight with his father's business partner, to be more precise his father's construction company was preparing to buy a large number of rigs from the other.

Ivan would normally not have to participate, but the other family had a child one year older who so happened to just be in the Si Mei Ting High School.

Ivan is Eleven years old this year, and in a month or so he is going to further his studies at Si Mei Ting High School, so his parents find it necessary to get him in contact with future seniors.

"Mom, you have not told me what the name of my senior is."

Along the way, Ivan felt that he had to divert attention away from the letter in his pocket, and he was not sure if he would tell his Parents about it until he had a clear idea of what the letter contained.

Maybe it was a bad joke made by someone, and it is not necessary for my mother to worry about it.

"My bibiche, I told you last week that the child's name is Dudley" answered Mrs. Mason, promptly

"Darling, I dare say, you're certain to be good friends," Mr. Mason, added while driving.

"Dudley Dursley, this really is a good name ah!" Irvin went into deep thought.

In fact, he does know a person who is also called that name.

If he remembers correctly, Dudley should have been a character in the Harry Potter Novels before he was reincarnated. In the book, Dudley is an arrogant, spoiled child, who made Harry's childhood way more tragic then it should have been.

Ivan had a big impression of him, but it was not a good impression.

However, they were characters in a novel, although he reincarnated to eighties and nineties England. But there is no evidence that this is Harry Potter's magical world.

"Relax, it should just be the same name."

Ivan tried hard to convince himself, but he was suspicious at the thought of seeing the owl just now.

Taking advantage of his parents not paying attention, Ivan sneakily took out the letter in his pocket, quickly flipping the envelope over, the back of the envelope had a wax seal with a shield coat of arm, capital letter H around the circle a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake.

Ivan widened his eyes, holding the envelope tightly, the letter read:

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_  
 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Mason_  
 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._  
 _Yours sincerely,_  
 _Minerva McGonagall_  
 _Deputy Headmistress_

God, this is a letter of entry to Hogwarts, he should have expected it, other than a magic school, who else would send an owl with mail.

"Dear, you do not have to be so nervous" Mrs. Mason turned and whispered, "I heard your daddy say that the Dursley's are very friendly and Dudley is also a polite child, you will love him as a new friend."

"Yes, mom," Ivan replied unconsciously. "I'm not nervous, I'm just excited."

In the past eleven years, he has been preparing himself for the future according to the familiar real world, now that he is told that this is a totally foreign world of magic. "Is this not a joke?"

Fortunately, before he reincarnated he was very fond of harry potter novels and familiar with the contents. Even if he could not remember all of the plots, he could more or less recall the events.

"The question now is how will I tell my parents about this."

Also, if he is not wrong, he will be able to see Harry Potter in addition to the Dursley's.

As Ivan pondered about this, his father slowly stopped the car and softly said, "Darling we're here, Privet Drive on the 4th!"


End file.
